


The Episode when Ben became an Anodite

by csiphantom



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anodite, Gen, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiphantom/pseuds/csiphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode that I'd always imagined they needed in Ben 10 . . . </p><p>CHAPTER 1- The Episode when Ben became an Anodite </p><p>CHAPTER 2-THE EPISODE WHERE VERDONA FOUNDS OUT THE OMNITRIX WAS NOAH’S ARK (and Azimuth had the nerve to send it to her husband, but her grandson got it instead) </p><p>CHAPTER 3- The Episode when the Parents Found Out About the Grandkids</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some episodes I thought should have existed, based on the sole fact that Plumber's business is family business. May make a series out of characters that were under-represented by the Omniverse series. Good examples are his kids (Baby Chills), Verdona, and more perspective from the parents. 
> 
> Also a hint BenRook :) cause I can't help myself

Verdona knew it was simply a matter of time. Azthmus had forewarned Maxwell and her of the possibility that they would get a late-bloomer Anodite in their pack of grandchildren because of his invention. Truly, the only DNA sample he couldn’t obtain was something made of pure energy.

Lucky for the Galvan, his inheritor had a genetic line.

Gwendolyn, at the very least, could assist her favoured cousin in his growth. She may not be a master, but she was an excellent self-learner, crossbreeding her mana abilities with her ‘Magic’. It wasn’t exactly traditional Anodite, but spontaneity was a true Anodite characteristic and she could never fault her grandchild for it.

Dear Benjamin was such a good cousin, standing up for his cousin when she challenged them. His lack of spark was certainly made up for his spirit and loyalty for his cousin. The duo were her favorite, reminding her so much of Maxwell and herself. It was such a shame they were so responsible and duty-bound, must be their human upbringing.

Although, the cause of his big reveal was rather anti-climactic.

That furry new partner of his, Rook was it? About to get squished by debris, unconscious to boot, the Revonnahgander was shielded by her grandson with an inconveniently timed-out Omnitrix. The life-threatening situation triggered a nice pink bubble of protection, to everyone’s relief. Everyone even initially assumed it was Gwendolyn’s doing, even Benjamin himself, but she denied creating the shield of mana.

Maxwell had quickly attempted to contact her while Gwendolyn kept her cousin calmed with meditation and some exercises. Her husband hadn’t needed too; she’s been more involved in her grandchildren since discovering her new favorite sparks. Another Anodite in the family! How delightful!

“A new baby spark! Maxwell, his mana is lovely!” Verdona knew she was gushing, but it was just so exciting to see the next generation being so promising.

“Hi Grandma,” both grandchildren greeted her in unison, and it looked like the cousins have matching mana frequencies, explaining why Gwendolyn had been so successful in keeping her cousin’s mana in check. Rather rare to have such similar mana energies between twins, let alone cousins, ah her grandchildren being amazing as usual.

“Ben! Gwen! My two new favorite sparklings!” she embraces both children in glee, checking the level of mana in both. Surprisingly, the same level of mana, despite Benjamin’s lack of experience. “Looks like you both have a handle on his mana, not a surprise as you both seem to have the same mana signature.”

“Is that normal? I thought it was unique for each person?”

Ah the ever intelligent Gwendolyn, sharp as always.

“Why yes, it’s quite rare, before Ben triggered his spark, his natural mana had been vastly different and unique for you to detect, but now that his true Anodite heritage has been revealed…” she pauses to scan her grandson. “His genetics have been slightly altered along with his mana, and frankly matches your almost perfectly. Incredibly rare even between twin Anodites, but you two have always been special.”

“You mean to say they are genetically twins, Madame Verdona?” the Revonnahgander asked out of polite curiosity.

“More genetically alike than normal twins,” she answered. “I’d wager the most similar pair of mana frequencies I’ve ever seen in my lifetime.”

“Uhh… is that bad?” Benjamin was looking at his cousin in concern, not sure what to do with the information.

“Oh no dear, rather advantageous for combining energy techniques in fact.” She gestured towards them. “You’re already seeing its effects, Gwen is certainly having no trouble controlling your mana for you.”

“Huh, it just feels like my own actually.” Verdona could see her eyes light up in realization. “Could I transfer Ben my knowledge on magic using my mana?”

“Bingo kiddo, another big deal with matching mana, two brains can share and exchange skills and knowledge.” Verdona could see the excitement in both teens at the idea. She leaves the young ones in their excited chatter, discretely gesturing her husband to a private corner.

 

\------------------------

 

“Maxwell you’ve been rather quiet on the matter, any comments?”

“Sounds like they’ve got things handled as usual.”

“Disappointed?”

“I know you are too Verdona, they’re amazing grandkids but I wish I could actually help them in something.”

“Being here for them, silently supporting them, I think is enough.”

“Never thought of you as a stand-at-the-sidelines gal.”

“They’ve given me plenty of perspective and trust that they can handle anything the universe throws at them. They’re also smart enough to call for us when they need it.” She takes his hand and kisses it in support. “They’ll protect each other out of love, and really, isn’t that all we can ask for between family?”

“I miss when they needed us more, that’s all… but you’re right.” He kisses her hand back.

 

\-------------------

 

“Scary grandma seems pretty sure you’ll be fine Benji,” Kevin reassures them. “Gwen can keep transferring you her techniques so you vent out some energy safely.”

“It is rather amazing to have two Anodites in the Plumbers, beings of energy rarely show interest in intergalactic matters.” Rook commented. “It is rather fortunate that Gwen is in summer break for her to teach you.”

“Yeah Doofus, we have months to work it, so don’t worry.”

“Alright Dweeb, I trust you to keep me out of trouble as usual.”

The cousins grin at each other, feeling rather nostalgic, when they were young and dependent on each other in their RV-adventures.

“Come, we shall celebrate this occasion with your favoured frozen beverages, my treat!” Rook adds, pulling his partner along.

“Should I feel neglected Grandma never asked to go with her for formal training?” Ben joked at his cousin, nudging her side. “You are the favorite Gwen!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Ben, she knew it would be better if we stuck together, matching mana is better than any formal training.”

“True enough, remember your other cousin Sunny? Not exactly stable, even with all that formal training.” Kevin could still remember the drama a year ago. “Plus scary grandma was teaching her, not exactly reassuring. Like I said, your family’s weird.”

“At least we don’t have my skin lying around like last time, cousin or no, Sunny’s skin suit was still way gross.” Ben retorted. “Don’t ask Rook.”

“It was actually mentioned in our Plumber history texts.”

“Is it flattering or embarrassing to have family drama in official school intergalactic textbooks?”

“There there.”

“I regret ever teaching you that.” Ben grumbled good-naturedly.


	2. THE  EPISODE WHERE VERDONA FOUNDS OUT THE OMNITRIX WAS NOAH’S ARK (and Azimuth had the nerve to send it to her husband, but her grandson got it instead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please Max, a war implies both sides have a chance at winning.” Her mana sparked ominously. “He doesn’t.”

“Max, I know I haven’t been around as a good grandmother should, but why was I not informed about out my grandson being Noah’s Ark?” her tone was dangerously calm, and her husband’s flinch was gratifyingly appropriate. “I realize Ben had his watch at sixteen, likely earlier. How early exactly?”

Maxwell paused for thought, knowing her tone required a good answer or mana will be flying violently on the Plumber base.

“He got it accidentally at ten, Azimuth was trying to send it to me but Ben accidentally stumbled onto it when we went camping.”

“You mean to tell me Azimuth left Benjamin an intergalactic mass weapon of destruction before he even hit human puberty?”

“… Yes.”

“Do you have any good news for me?”

“Ben managed to remove it soon after our trip, when he was turning eleven; he decided to stop the hero business for a normal life.” Max looked guilty for a moment, but pressed on. “I made him put it back on when the Highbreed were invading Earth, it’s why he has it on till now.”

“Maxwell, we all know that boy never does things he doesn’t want to,” Verdona couldn’t bear that look on her husband’s face, despite her anger. “He made his choice, not unlike you did.”

“Azimuth has also given Ben the means of removing or destroying it if needed, and the Omnitrix has been programmed to protect Ben at all costs to itself.”

“Finally, that Galvan is showing some sense.”

She had cooled her temper somewhat, knowing her husband and that Galvan had at least given her grandson some form of protection. Still, there were consequences in endangering an Anodite’s offspring, spark or no spark. It seemed that a trip to Galvan was in order.

Her husband seemed to read her mind.

“Verdona, please don’t cause an intergalactic war with Azimuth.”

“Please Max, a war implies both sides have a chance at winning.” Her mana sparked ominously. “He doesn’t.”


	3. THE EPISODE WHEN THE PARENTS FOUND OUT ABOUT THE GRANDKIDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who dares make my baby have babies out of wedlock?!”

 

 

“Alright, who do I have to shoot?” Ben’s mother was already grabbing the mantle laser, looking ready to kill. “Who dares make my baby have babies out of wedlock?!”

His father was a bit better, getting familiar with his kids in the living room. He’s ecstatic to know he can help name the grandchildren, luckily that was enough to distract him from the drama unfolding. Unfortunately, he had the same glint in eye for murder but he was just smart enough to keep weapons off hand when playing with his grandkids.

“Was it that Ruffian?” She looks terrifyingly ready to murder Kevin, who squeaks in fright behind his cousin who was helpfully laughing her head off. Her eyes were alight with motherly fury.

“NO! MOM! He’s dating Gwen remember?” Ben carefully pulled the weapon away and passed it off to Rook, who was looking as frightened as Kevin. “It’s an alien thing, it lays eggs every eighty years and I did last year!”

“I MISSED THE BIRTH OF MY GRANDCHILDREN?!”

Alright, this was getting worse and Rook was starting to get to duck for cover.

“It’s no big deal mom, I missed it and I was there.” Ben groaned in exasperation.

After some nice calming tea, he managed to explain the whole ordeal on being sort of hypnotized by Big Chill’s nesting instincts and his kids needing to leave to feed on solar plasma for twenty years. He also explains their early return because of his Anodite heritage being passed on successfully and an added bonus of having the grandkids stay on Earth indefinitely.

No mom, they don’t need tofu as a healthy diet, Mr. Bauman has some nice molten baby food with the right equipment for her to use.

Yes mom, they can feed off my mana too so you don’t have force feed them every day.

Yes mom, Grandma and Grandpa said they’ll be able to learn how talk in English soon enough and he’s got translators for both of them.

“Grandma said since they’re half-Anodite, they could make a human form when they’re bit older when their mana is more stable.” Gwen jumped in. “I can create the spell and it’ll self-sustain with their own mana.”

“Is that safe? Won’t they strain themselves?” Ben’s mother asked worriedly.

“Grandma already gave them invisible shields, active when feel threatened at any time, also sustained by their own mana.” Ben made sure to check. “She set a limiter to make sure their mana never goes low enough to a danger to them. If it does get close, a distress mana signal will call for any of us.”

“We can give them a human form when they’re about 3 or 4 years old, just in time for pre-school.” Ben’s father added. “For now honey, let’s worry about giving them some names huh?”

“Their first birthday gift was to meet you guys, Grandma and Grandpa.” He slipped in, as he held his littlest one in his arms.

“Can’t we make them a metal cake?” his dad asked. “I can’t imagine having their first birthday without cake!”

“Actually, Mr. Bauman had offered a Necrofriggian-safe pastry.” Rook popped in, Ben didn’t even notice his partner disappear with Kevin. Both his best friends are carrying very shiny, obviously heavy three-tiered cake with a miniature Mister Smoothie to top it off.

“OH MY GOD.” Ben couldn’t tell if he should cry or hug them. “It’s PERFECT.”

“Mr. Bauman had a synthesizer and knew exactly what he needed when he heard about the little ones.” Rook explained. “He demands to be a Godfather as well?”

“He also said to keep your kids away from his car, something about car destruction running in the family.” Kevin added in. “I’m inclined to agree with him.”

The last minute birthday celebration dragged all sorts of guests, thank goodness for teleportation. Even Azimuth came by, to Ben’s eternal shock. Riney came soon after, even Cousin Lucy made it to the party by evening. His house was turning into an intergalactic fiesta, and he loved it. Gwen had conniption seeing Lucy encourage mud-wrestling with her nephews and nieces, snow mud balls were still as dirty as normal mud.

Despite the abrupt invitations, everyone managed to bring something for the kids. Azimuth had cloaking device for his babies to use when needed to fly around the property without detection. Riney had modified holographic disguise masks for each of his kids to use, as a substitute for the mana-spell for now. Even Tetrax came by, offering little pendants of Tetraman _**Taedenite**_ crystals in pure emerald green. Argit had something, but Ben wasn’t letting it anywhere near his kids till Grandpa Max clears it.

It’ll be a busy few years, having college and kids to juggle, and a hero business to boot. His parents were NOT impressed by the honorary doctorate he got from Gwen’s school, so he’s still has to go. Luckily his partner was more than willing to swap part-time when he does finally start university, plus his parents baby-sitting would be a big help.

It was going to be interesting in the next few years being a teen hero mom.


End file.
